


The Best Gift

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [82]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Genderbend, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Rule 63, Size Difference, Sloppy Seconds, Squirting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, mentions of female orgasm denial, size queen Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Bruce Wayne/Dick Grayson/Clark Kent something with cum inflation and squirting (female!dick) maybe something where a breeding kink is involved (ie dick likes the idea of being bred and pregnant)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Requests [82]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 1
Kudos: 195





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Check my Twitter for updates!  
> Twitter.com/singqueen69

Clark tugged his tie loose as he entered his apartment, wondering how long it would take him to get to Gotham to see his lovers. 

“You’re late Clark,” Bruce said from where he was seated on Clark’s couch, his legs sprawled wide and a glass of scotch dangling from one hand. 

“Yeah, Perry held me up to ask about…” Clark’s mouth dried up and his cock twitched against his thigh as he looked between Bruce’s legs.

“Our girl got impatient,” Bruce sounded a bit winded now that Clark was focused on the two of them. Dixie hummed around her mouthful, tongue sliding up the underside of Bruce’s cock earing a moan from the older man as he stroked her hair. 

“I can see that, our baby girl is always so needy,” Clark pulled his suit jacket and tie off, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows as he walked over to his lovers. 

Dixie was perched on her knees, her perfect, round ass was barely covered in sky blue lace panties and her small, perky breasts were held in a matching bra. Clark cupped her breasts from behind, kneading them through the lightly lined bra as he slowly rutted his covered cock against her ass. Dixie moaned happily around Bruce’s cock, suckling at the tip as she shuddered under Clark’s much larger hands. 

“Has Bruce not been giving you what you need today baby?” Clark cooed as he pinched her nipples through her bra, loving the cute mewl she made around Bruce’s cock. 

“Tch, I would have had her sitting on my cock all day if I didn’t have meetings after meetings.” Bruce huffed as he guided Dixie’s head back down so his cock was sheathed in her mouth again. 

“Mm, you must be feeling so empty baby, oh the poor thing is already dripping wet Bruce,” Clark hummed as he pushed one hand under her panties to cup her wet cunt. Dixie whined around Bruce’s cock and rubbed her crotch against Clark’s hand needily. 

“She edged 5 times today Clark it’s no wonder she’s dripping,” Bruce replied as he took a sip of his drink and Clark swallowed hard at the new information. 

“5 times? That deserves a reward don’t you think Bruce? Maybe a load from each of us in her wet little pussy?” Clark hummed, chuckling when Dixie ground against his palm at his words. 

“Please Clark, please will you fill me? I’ve been so good today, I didn’t come once!” Dixie asked sweetly, letting Bruce’s cock pop wetly from between her lips, nuzzling her cheek against his balls as she spoke. 

“Of course baby, I’ll fill this pretty pussy to the brim with my cum. Then Bruce will slide in and add his; we won’t stop until your swollen and round with our potent seed.” Clark purred as he eased her panties down, patting her hip to have her lift so he could get her damp panties down around her thighs. The best part about their agreement to fuck her raw was that she had to edge for a certain amount during the day while the two older men were at work. 

They moved the number of edges higher each day and she always met them, so desperate to have them breed her that she was willingly turning herself into a denial slut without even knowing it. 

“Why do I get sloppy seconds?” Bruce didn’t sound annoyed as Dixie had swallowed his cock back into her warm mouth again as Clark unzipped his straining pants to free his cock. 

“I got to her pussy first,” Clark said smugly as he grabbed some lube from the coffee table to slick his cock up. 

“Just hurry up, I don’t want to waste my cum by spilling down her throat,” Bruce grunted as he pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her face back against his balls again. Dixie lapped and sucked at the CEO’s balls as she wiggled her hips impatiently at Clark. Clark chuckled as he allowed the wiggle, loving her ass so it was a nice sight for him. 

Clark guided his very much above average cock to Dixie’s dripping pussy; he didn’t feel like teasing her too much tonight as he was aching to be inside of her hot channel. Dixie squealed as Clark’s fat cock spread her wide as he pushed into her from behind. Clark squeezed her breasts again as he plastered himself to her back as he steadied pushed into her until his balls settled against her ass and her pussy fluttered around him as she adjusted. 

“You feel so good around me baby, so warm and tight, your pretty pussy just swallows my cock in.” Clark praised as he nuzzled her neck, sucking marks into her fair skin as he spoke. 

“Mm, ahh, Clark!” Dixie groaned into Bruce’s thigh, the CEO still stroking her hair. Dixie turned her head and messily slid her wet lips up and down the side of Bruce’s shaft, not wanting to leave him out as Clark started giving her shallow thrusts with that big cock of his. 

“She can take more than that Clark and you know it. Stop treating her like a delicate flower and fuck her raw like she wants.” Bruce rolled his eyes at how much the other man was holding back with his short, shallow thrusts. 

“Is that what you want baby? Do you want me to hold you down against Bruce and fuck you raw?” Clark’s voice turned darker and lower as he breathed in her ear and she shivered. She loved it when the normally, sweet and gentle Clark got like this.

“Fuck me hard Clark, please, I need it so bad,” Dixie whimpered as she squeezed around his thick length that already made her feel like she was split in half. 

“Filthy girl,” Clark growled as he tangled his fingers in the back of her hair and shoved her face forward against Bruce’s crotch, right next to his exposed balls. The new position made Dixie leak around Clark’s cock and tip her hips up so Clark rose higher up on his knees and began to fuck her.

“Fuck her Clark, spread her pussy wide and then pump her full of your cum. I want to see her stomach swelling before I even get a chance to add my load.” Bruce encouraged, pre-cum rolling down the shaft of his throbbing cock as he watched his lovers. 

Dixie was squealing and moaning as Clark pounded into her from behind, his slicked-back hair coming free and dangling over his forehead as he stared down at where his cock was sliding in and out of her wet cunt with almost pitch-black eyes. Bruce loved this look on the normally calm and kind Clark Kent, he loved how Dixie could cause him to lose control like this and turn him into a feral beast. 

“I’m going to breed your greedy little pussy now you filthy girl and you’re going to thank me as I flood your womb with my cum and pray that one of our loads takes so you can be properly kept and bred by us,” Clark growled in her ear as he gave her hard, deep thrusts, his balls drawing up as he spoke. 

“Oh please, I want that so badly Clark, please, please breed me!” Dixie moaned as she clenched around the large man’s cock and squealed cutely as Clark groaned loudly and did as he promised. He flooded her with his hot, potent seed as he held her flush to his hips so he could empty every drop into her twitching pussy. 

Dixie moaned as she was pulled up against Clark’s chest and melted as he kisses her possessively, his hand coming to cup her stomach and Bruce’s cock twitched as he noticed that her usually flat stomach already had a bit of a swell going on. 

“Oh!” Dixie squeaked embarrassed when Clark’s cock slipped out of her quickly followed by a gush of cum before she could clench up and try to keep it inside. 

“Don’t worry about making a mess baby, it’s all apart of the breeding process.” Bruce calmed her as he settled her onto the couch so she was lying comfortably as he spread her legs to get a good look at her pussy. 

Bruce spread her pussy with his fingers and hummed at the sight of the thick white cum that was already filling her to the brim. He scooped some up to smear on his cock as he knelt above her, holding his cock to steady himself. 

“Ready for your second load baby girl?” Bruce crooned as he teased the wet head of his cock against her clit making her give a breathy noise and squirm cutely. 

“Uh-huh,” Dixie agreed, cheeks a light pink as she stared at the Dark Knight’s cock with want clear in her blue eyes. 

“None of that baby girl reply properly.” Bruce scolded and she squirmed again before Clark stopped her with a strong hand on her hip. 

“I’m ready for my second load Bruce, please help Clark breed me?” Dixie begged, eyes wide as she lifted her hips needily. 

“That’s a good girl,” Bruce praised as he shoved his cock into her cum-filled cunt with a wet squelching noise as he easily went balls deep in her. 

“Oh!” Dixie moaned as she tossed her back, shuddering as she dropped her legs over Bruce’s shoulders, digging her heels into his shoulders in a silent urge. 

“Such a messy, sloppy hole,” Bruce grunted as he fucked into the much younger woman through the mess of cum that Clark had left behind. Clark made a smug noise as he cupped and caressed her slightly swelling stomach, watching a small bulge appear each time Bruce went balls deep in her. 

“Oh, oh! Please, ah, please Bruce! Please breed me!” Dixie begged, feeling lightheaded as finally, finally, she came. She came untouched while squirting out around Bruce’s cock, feeling exhausted afterward even with Bruce pounding into her sensitive, overfilled pussy. 

“Take it, baby girl,” Bruce grunted as he stilled deep inside of her and shot his hot cum into her womb to mix with Clark’s. Mixed cum leaking out of her in a slow, thick river once Bruce pulled out. Bruce caressed her now very swollen stomach with Clark, both radiating smugness at how bred and out of it Dixie looked sprawled out below him.

“Mmm, thank you for breeding me.” Dixie slurred as Clark scooped some of the escaped cum and pushed it back into her pussy as her loose, used cunt fluttered uselessly around his thick digits. 

“Don’t worry baby, soon you’re be waddling about barefoot and pregnant with our child,” Clark promised as the two older men stole brief loving kisses before their girlfriend passes out. 

“If not, well we can always strap to her a breeding bench and keep her there until she is,” Bruce suggested and Clark let out a laugh as he pulled the other man close, giving him a dirt kiss.


End file.
